Train to Dominate
by hdyrt
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a bond like brothers. Kakashi actually teaches. team seven dominates all opposition. shadow clones will be abused. Currently in academy years. not Yaoi.
1. Pre-Academy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto. If I did I wouldn't make so many inconsistences like how Naruto failed the genin exam three times but he's the same age as Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha 9, or how Madara is able to free himself from the Edo Tensei while Tobirama, the one who made the justu, can't free himself from when Orochimaru uses it, among other things.

"Character Dialogue"

_Character thoughts_

**"Justu" or AN**

**In kohona Naruto is just kicked out of the orphanage on his fifth birthday. It is October 10 and he tries to go to the festival to get something to eat. The villagers then rally together and proceed to chase a hungry Naruto with the intent to kill.**

"Stop it, I never did anything to you" yelled a certain blond who was running for his life.

"You're going to feel the pain from all those years ago." Yelled a random citizen.

"You killed my brother, now it's time for you to die demon"

"I don't know what you're talking about just leave me alone." Yelled the blond as he rounded the corner. The villagers had been chasing him for what seem to be hours. They always chased him on the day of the festival. They would always come to him, even when he hid, just so they could torment him. The only time that they didn't was when the old man was with him. Why did they do it? What did he do to them? They always called him a demon and chased him where ever he went. The nice ones would just shun him and act like he wasn't there. Why did he deserve it? Naruto kept on running down the streets. He was heading towards the hokage tower they always left him alone when the old man was with him.

Naruto was almost at the tower. Too bad for him that the civilians weren't the only ones chasing him. The ANBU that were supposed to keep watch over him had laid out trip wire. The demon always ran to the hokage when he was in trouble. But not today, today he would pay for killing their comrades. Today he would suffer.

"Please just leave me alone I nev… oof." The blond cried out, even though he had long lost his pursuers, as he tripped. He scrambled to get up but in front of him were three ANBU officers in front of him. There was one with a white mask on the left, a blue on the right, and a red and orange mask in the middle. The weird thing about them though was the fact that there mask were the same. They were all foxes. "P-Pl-Please don't hurt me. I ju-just want to go home."

"You're lying to us. Your home is in the opposite direction." Said the fox in the middle. You know what's going to happen to you?"

"I ju-just want to go home"

"You're going to die." Stated the same ANBU as he pulled out a kunai. The other two ANBU with him pulled out their own kunais and started to walk to the helpless Naruto. "And when you die," continue the fox who was tormenting Naruto "no one is going to miss you. There will finally be peace at last" and with that he threw the kunai at the blond hair boy and let a smirk grace his lips when it lodge itself into Naruto's shoulder.

"Ahhh," the physical exhaustion of running away from the townsfolk and the mental abuse he was receiving was starting to catch up with him. The streak of pain from his shoulder and the mental anguished pushed him over the edge. He blacked out.

"Look he's foaming at the mouth," said the blue fox "do we kill him?"

"What do you think we do? Take him to the hospital."

"Ohhhhh"

"Of course we kill him," responded the reddish-orange fox ANBU. "Use eradication method two."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth all three of the ANBU started to fly through a set of hand seals. When the finished the last set of hand seals they raised a hand to their mouth and called out in union **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Justu)** three balls of orange and red flames left their mouths simultaneously and flew towards Naruto and exploded. When the flames died down there was nothing left except scotch marks on the ground to signify where Naruto last resting place alive was.

"Well that worked better than I expected" said blue.

"Let's leave before people show up, then come back and say we found notice the chakra spike." Said the leader in the middle as both him and blue jumped up to leave the scene to back to later.

"Hey where's whitey?"

"He's right here" said the leader as he turn around only to find an empty space next to him. "I guess not," when he turned around to look at blue all he saw was a decapitated body, "what the," were the last words that he would ever speak as a katana slice through his neck, efficiently decapitating the orange-red fox.

Weasel whipped his blade on his pants. Even though he was a fresh ANBU at the age of 13 he was still better them most of them, and a lot more loyal than them too. The three headless ninjas were a prime example of that. If only Kohona had more of him. At least Naruto was safe from the fools who thought that they had killed a demon.

Weasel Jumped to the roof on the opposite side of the clearing. Naruto was still laying down on the ground. The wound that was once on his shoulder was nothing more than a scrape now. If only he could have that type of power. _Oh well the Hokage will want to know about this. _Weasel picked up the sleeping child and start to jump roof to roof to the Hokage tower.

When Naruto woke up he was sitting in a comfy chair. Why was he here, sitting down? Wasn't he getting attack by some creepy ninjas with fox masks? _Oh yea they said that they were going to kill me. This must be heaven then. _What were those voices talking about? Were they talking about him? Ahh one of them was explaining his fuss with the strange ninjas. When he tried to open his eyes he immediately closed them. The light was just too bright.

"I think our little friend has awaken Weasel." Said a different voice. _Hold up was that…_ this time when Naruto opened his eyes he didn't care about the light he ran straight to Jiji and broke down in tears. "It was horrible they wo-wouldn't leave me alone." He cried out.

"It's ok Naruto, they are taken care of now," said the Hokage who glanced up at weasel," let's get you back to the Orphanage.

Yo-You can't they kicked me out."

Damn just when he had finished his paperwork and was about to happen this happens. Kami must hate him. Just how much paperwork will this cause? "How would you like your own place Naruto?"

"R-Re-Really?" he replied unknowing mimicking a certain hyuga.

"I could get you a place to call your own by tomorrow"

"Thanks Jiji." and with that Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Weasel you are dismissed. I'll make sure that Naruto has a place to stay for tonight.

"Yes Hokage-sama." With that weasel poof out of the office in a swirl of leaves.

Next day in front of an apartment complex

"This Naruto is to be your new home." In front of the pair was a two storied building that look like it had seen better days. It was a dull gray building with flakes of the paint missing here and there, and boards covering some of the windows. But that didn't matter to Naruto, to him it was a place where he could get away from the world.

"Is it all mine" asked the blond with hope radiating from his eyes.

Sarutobi just shook his head "No Naruto. Your home is on the next floor. Follow me you have to get it from the outside." They walked around to the side of the apartments and up a set of stairs. When they reach the door Sarutobi turned around to Naruto and spoke "Naruto here's the key for your place. It is yours but you have to be responsible and take care of it."

"Ok jiji" said a thrilled Naruto. He grasp the key and put into the keyhole and when he pushed the door in he gasped and stared at the sight in front of him. When he walked in he was in the living room that had a couch and multiple chairs and a table in the center of it all. To the far side of the room was a kitchen against the wall that had a fridge and a stove. On the other side of the room there were two doors. When he looked in the one next to the kitchen he saw that it was the bathroom. And the next one was a bedroom with a queen size bed and a closet that had his clothes already there with consisted of white, black and orange shirts that had a swirl on the back, and black and orange shorts and pants. When he came back to the living room and he saw the hokage sitting on the couch smoking while looking out of the window. When he walked over to the hokage and looked to where the hokage was looking he saw the hokages faces on the cliff.

"Naruto do you know what the hokage job is?"

"Yea it's to be the strongest ninja right."

"No Naruto it's not that it is…"

"PAPERWORK! Someone has to do it right."

"No it's protecting the villagers and putting your live out for them. The First died before the first shinobi war but that was because he never fully healed after his fight with Madara and died from the injuries he had received. The Second died protecting konoha shinobi from an ambushed in the first shinobi war. I lead Konohagakure through the second and third war. And the fourth gave up his life to get rid of the nine-tailed demon fox from destroying this town that you live in. The hokages put their lives on the line to keep the village safe. To be hokage means to protect you village and putting your life on the line for it."

"When I grow up I'm going to be the best hokage and I'm going to protect the village jiji. Just you wait I'm going to take that hat and I am going to be the best."

"It is not easy Naruto. To be hokage has a lot of responsibilities, and you must be strong."

"Then I will become the strongest there is."

_A few hours later_

After giving Naruto a weekly allowance the hokage had left. With nothing else left to do Naruto had walked around trying to find something to do when his stomach decided to make itself known by growling. He sheepishly looked around hoping that no one heard him, and saw that everyone was paying attention to him. Looking around saw a sign advertising ramen and it seem to call out to him, as if ramen was implanted into his genes begging him to devour it. When he walked inside he was greeted by an elderly man "Welcome to Ichiraku, what can I get for you?"

Looking at the menu and browsing at all the different choices he decided one that was calling out to him. "I'll have one bowl of miso flavor ramen with extra pork please"

"Coming right up" said the old man "Ayame one bowl of miso ramen with extra pork" "alright dad" came from the back. While Naruto was waiting patiently after being told it would take about three minutes engaging with the now known as Teuchi. When his ramen did arrive by a brown hair girl in an apron. Exclaiming "Itadakimasu" while breaking his chopsticks. After taking the first bite of what could only be the food of the gods he devour the bowl faster than you could count to 10. "Can I have five more please?" Teuchi just chuckled "Ayame its time to bring out the **pot**"

"But isn't that only for when we have a rush?" "Trust me and bring it out we don't want to keep the customer waiting do we?"

"Whats so special about a pot?" asked a confused Naruto. "Our last numberone customer gave it to us as a gift. It cooks so fast that when you count to three the ramen is done." "Cooooollll" exclaim Naruto with stars in his eyes "How does it work?" "Ninja tricks." Replied Teuchi with a glint in his eye. With that Ayame came out with five bowls of ramen.

After devouring the best ramen he ever had in his life he left Ichiraku and wished Teuchi and Ayame a good night.

_Next day_

When Naruto went to buy himself breakfast he found out that Ichiraku wasn't open yet, so when he tried to find somewhere else to eat but all the establishments threw him out and called him a demon and other names. After getting tired of just walking around he decided to just take what he wanted. He went next of the nearest store which was a bakery and saw a freshly made pie. With his stomach growling and demanding food and the mouthwatering aroma of the pie he set his eyes on the pie and snatched it. Too bad he wasn't thinking rationally or trying to conceal his action and was immediately spotted. The chase afterward which he was able to escape only because no ninjas were in the group but he ended up tired and he had lost his prize. Stealing was much harder than the movies he saw at the orphanage. Well there was one thing that he learned from the orphanage _if at first you don't succeed try, try again. _He got up and went to the same to store to try to take another pie.

_It has been 3 years._

Three years and Naruto's name was infamous among all shop owners. He was a master thief at the age of eight. In the first year he was caught by civilians 6 times, 24 times by chunin, and 35 times by jonin. The second year those numbers went down drastically he was never caught by civilians, 13 times by chunin, and lastly 24 times by jonin. The last year he was only caught by chunin 5 times, jonin 14 times and these weird ninjas with mask on their face every time they chased him. But these were only when he stole from the stores and not including the pranks he did or when he started pickpocketing. He was a thief, but he didn't see what was so wrong with it. It was training as he saw it. Stamina, speed, infiltration, sneakiness, and being able to think on the dot were all utilized and trained. Today he was going to steal from a clothes shop. This one was owned by civilians and was much easier to steal from the ones owned by ninjas. When he went to the store he ducked into one of the aisles to make sure the owner didn't see and kicked him out before he got what he needed. He went to the side and picked up a blacked hoodie and some black jeans. He walked around some more to find an orange shirts and put a few inside of his backpack with some of the other spare he got. After getting what he need he went to the changing room and replaced his black shorts and orange shirt with a set of clothes he took and placed his old clothes into the backpack with all the other spares he took. While he was walking out of the dressing room the owner saw he him and screamed out "STOP IT'S A THIEF, SOMEONE STOP THE DEMON, THIEF" with that Naruto dashed out of the aisles and jumped out the window in a cannonball fashion and sprinted down the street while the shop owner keep on screaming "Stop get that delinquent, he's a thief."

A few of chunin that were patrolling the area saw a hooded child running away from a group of civilians and started to join in with chasing the thief that could only be Naruto. "Look it's the ninjas. The demon won't get away now." Overhearing the cheers of the civilians Naruto decide that let the façade fall and started trying to get away instead of giving the civilians false hope. With that Naruto dashed down into the next alley and jumped up onto a fire-escape. When he reached the top of the latter he pulled it just as the mob turned into the alley. He started climbing the fire-escape while the civilians continue to yell curses at him. While he might have escape the civilians the ninjas just jumped on the wall and started to run him. _I swear I have to learn how they DO THAT_ thought our whisker friend while climbing up to the roof. When he got to the roof he started the roof chase with the ninjas jumping from roof to roof. While getting chase more ninjas join the original two chunin until it was a steady group of ten ninjas chasing him.

Reality, there was eleven ninjas one was an anbu but he was keeping out of sight and just observing. He was surprised; the Hokage wasn't exaggerating when he stated that Naruto would be a great ninja. Hear was a civilian not even an academy ninja yet, but here he was making these ninjas actually trying to just keep up with him. Everything from smoke bombs to shuriken and kunai traps; running through buildings to actually going through people's houses and coming back out from the opposite side. It was ridicules.

Naruto jump down from the roof and darted into an alley. When the ninjas reached all they heard was a CLANG. One by the one they walked to each trashcan and pulled the lid off of them hoping to find the rascal that had lead them on this chase. When they got to the last trashcan the crowded around it and yanked it off hoping to see the blond hair boy. They were disappointed to see a cat eating a dead fish.

"Where the hell does he disappear to?" cried out one of the chunin. The other ninjas just shrugged their shoulders and walked off disappointed in themselves that they couldn't catch a child. But it didn't last and soon they were back to their regular moods. Why should they feel bad about not being able to catch a kid that most other ninjas couldn't.

A minute after the ten ninjas had left the scene a piece of the ground rose up the ground slowly started to slip of till you could see it slipping off of something. When it did indeed fall it revealed itself to be a picture of the ground on top of a man cover (**Think of Naruto episode one. The cloth he uses for when he's camouflaging into the fence now think of one for the ground)** and out of the manhole came Naruto who seemed to be beaming._ Another job well done. They'll never catch the GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT NAR- _"Uzumaki-san I am here to take you to the hokage office." Turning around Naruto was faced to face to with an ANBU.

"AH weasel-san, how nice to see you today, what can I help you with" said Naruto trying to portray innocence. "Uzumaki-san I am here to take you to the hokage office." Weasel repeated. "Why, what did I do? You want to see my bag here." Replied Naruto deciding to cut the bullshit. He slipped his backpack off his shoulders and open it up showing weasel coloring books and coloring pencils. Weasel just looked at the bag confused written over his face which was luckily cover by his mask. "I am not here on that matter but since you brought it up I'm taking you to the hokage about the window that you jumped though." With that weasel put his hand on naruto's shoulder and disappear in a swirl of leaves. The one though going through naruto's mind was _fuck im so fucked._

When both weasel and Naruto appeared in the hokage office to see their leader with an orange book giggling perversely at it before he stuffed it up his sleeve of his robe and tried to regain his dignity.

"Report weasel."

"I'm here with Naruto like you requested Hokage-sama"

"Thank you weasel you are dismissed." With that weasel (Body flicker) away. "Naruto I have a very important question to you and this can decide you future if you answer yes or no. Do you want to be a ninja?"

"YYEESS!" Naruto screamed out loud without so much a hint of hesitation. "Thank you jiji, just you wait before you know it I'll have you hat and be the hokage and then everyone will have to acknowledge ME!"

"Don't worry Naruto when you are strong enough I'll gladly give you this position." _And I'll finally be free of this curse called paperwork. Muwhahaha_ "HAHAHAHA"

"Are you ok Jiji? Why are you laughing do you think I won't be able to do it?"

"No Naruto I believe you can do it I just remember an inside joke"

"Can I hear it? Please."

"Only kages and clan heads get it Naruto."

"So when do I start the academy jiji?

"In a week Naruto, I have do the paperwork to get you register you'll only be a day later than the rest of the students. I will treat you out for ramen when I am done with my work ok Naruto."

"YES, be prepare to spend all your money jiji." Exclaim Naruto as he walked out of the hokage office with a bounce in his step and a genuine grin on his face today just couldn't get better."

"_What horror did I just sign myself too?_ Thought the Sarutobi as he contemplated if should go with Naruto to get ramen or if he wanted to get more paperwork.

"Do you think that was a wise decision Hokage-sama?" ask one of his ANBU that were guarding the room after the doors had been close.

"Yes, Naruto is able to elude most of my ninjas that are not ANBU or elite jonin just imagine the what he can do with proper ninja training." Replied Sarutobi.

"True hokage-sama, but when I said was that a wise decision I meant taking him out for ramen"

A sweat drop appeared on sarutobi's head while he shook his head slowly. "No, no it wasn't. I'm getting to old for this shit"

The ANBUs in his office just sweat drop at their Hokage actions.

After the meeting with his Jiji, Naruto couldn't have been happier and that showed to everyone who saw the grin that was plaster on his face. With a bounce to his step Naruto skipped to the alleyway where he had first lost the civilians and after maneuvering the trashcans around so that he could reach the fire-escape ladder he climb up to see that his backpack was still there. _Works every time_. With that he swung his backpack with the clothes that he had stolen over his right shoulder while the backpack with the coloring books was on his left shoulder and went home to drop is earnings off.

_Few hours later at a shinobi bar_

Naruto was outside of a bar that he could tell was filled with high ranking shinobi if the flask jackets were anything to go by. Walking up to a booth that had multiple ninjas in one being a person with silver gravity defining hair, one with a green body suit with orange leg warmers, another one with a beard that was smoking, a kunoichi that had red eyes, and another kunoichi that seem to have no problems showing off her body if the open trench coat and short orange skirt was anything to go by. Going up to the man that had his head in an orange book Naruto pulled on his sleeve "Excuse me ninja-san?"

Every eye at that table shifted to the blond hair kid that was pulling on Kakashi shirt. "Hum, did you say something?

Ignoring the screams about how hip and cool his rival was from the man in the green spandex Naruto replied "umm. I'm joining the academy soon and I was wondering what the most important part is to being a ninja?" the ninja around the table just looked at the kid who was actually smart enough to seek advice from his elders.

"YOSH YOUR FLAMES BURN BRIGHT YOUNG ONE, THE SECRET IS YOUTH, THE POWER TO NEVER GIVE UP!" exclaim the guy in spandex.

"While I agree with Guy to never giving up the secret is genjustu" said the girl with red eyes.

"Stop trying to spread your philosophy Kureina it's all about refining the techniques that you have and using them to the best of your ability" replied the smoker

"What about you ninja-san?" ask Naruto to the silver hair man pulling on his sleeve to gain his attention.

"Oh my turn already hum" said the cyclopes as he continued reading. "To be a great ninja you must be able to deceive and look underneath the underneath. Let us say that the rookie of the year was to have a spar with a classmate the classmate will be prepare for the worst and will overestimate his opponent, and while that could be a bad thing it never hurts to come to a fight prepare. But let us say that that same classmate had to fight the dead last he would overestimate himself and come underprepare and if that was a real fight he would almost certainly come out dead. Look underneath the underneath is look past the deceit and to truly know what you are facing."

Ignoring Guy cried about how cool and hip his eternal rival was about giving a speech without looking up from his book, Naruto thank the masked nin before turning to the kunoichi with her purple hair shape like a pineapple only to have her swipe her hand next to his face with a kunai making another pair of whiskers above the six that he already had.

"Intimidation gaki" she responded while leaking a bit of KI "if you scare them enough they won't want to fight you which will make it that easier to win."

"O-O-Ok-k I get it thankyougottogo." Exclaim Naruto as he scramble to get away from the crazy woman.

"Was that really necessary Anko?"

"Experience is the best way to learn, and you know that Asuma."

When Naruto got home he went to his backpack and pulled out his set of coloring pencils taking the darkest color he went to his bed and put a chair on it. After climbing it he wrote on the ceiling. When he was done Naruto moved the chair off of his bed and put the clothes that he had stolen in his closet and got ready for bed. After he had finish getting ready Naruto plopped down on his bed and looked up on the ceiling and smiled as he stared at his work before he drifted off to sleep.

**On the Ceiling**

NEVER GIVE UP

INTIMIDATE

ITS NOT HOW MANY TECHNIQUES YOU KNOW BUT HOW YOU USE THEM

LOOK UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH

DECIET

MAKE OTHERS SEE WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO SEE (GENJUSTU)

**And that's it for this chapter. I'm sort of planning a fic in which Naruto and Sasuke have a bond like brothers. Kakashi actually teaches instead of reading his smut. Sakura if I even keep her won't be some worthless fangirl after maybe some well-deserved bashing. Shadow clones will be abused. OP team seven and when I say OP I mean fighting and escaping Orochimaru in the forest of death without Sasuke getting the cursed seal. Also I've haven't watch most of the anime so most of the filler episodes I don't really know about. So that's all I'm going to share for now. I'll update around the 29****th****.**


	2. The Academy Years

**Sorry everyone by not updating at the on the 29****th****. However I did say AROUND the 29****th**** so being 5 days late is sort of true.**

**Disclaimer: **I do notown Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto. But did you know that the shinobi and and civilian council is pure fanon and is never mention in fanon.

**THE ACADEMY YEARS**

Next week

When Naruto arrived at the academy with the hokage at 7:30 he was disappointed. This was the place the learn how to be NINJA! They should have made it look more awesome than a plain white building with windows and a field on the side protected by a simple gate. They were learning how to rescue princesses, to take names and to gain fame. They should have at least made it look cooler. Walking inside into the building and into the registration office and waiting for the hokage to finish all of his documents to enter the academy and seemingly threating the teachers about something. He was showed into a room was told that class started at 8:05. Seeing that he had another 20 minutes or so to waste he went to one of the seats near the back that was next to a window and took a brief nap. He was awaken by what sounded like two girls yelling in the hallway that were getting nearer and nearer to the classroom. '_Please don't let them be in this classroom, please don't let them be in this classroom.' _But it was just not meant to be as the two screeching girls slammed the door open and tried to rush inside of the room while hindering the other from entering. They only succeeded in falling through the door and continue to yell at the top of their voices._ 'Why Kami-sama, why must you do this unto me?'_

"I WAS HERE FIRST INO-PIG" screeched the pinkette.

"I was CLEARLY first FOREHEAD-BAKA" yelled the blondie.

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!" and while they continue to bicker they made their way to up to Naruto's seat yelling how "Their" Sasuke likes them and how they will win his heart. Naruto confused out of his mind about who this Sasuke was turned looked around and saw a person that was sitting next to him, closer to the window. It was a kid that had black hair, with the back of it shaped like a duck's butt, coal black eyes. He seemed to be an Uchiha if the dark blue shirt, with the Uchiha crest, and high color was anything to go by. He also seemed to be wearing khaki shorts. He seemed like an ok student and Naruto would try to become his friend, and he knew just the way to do it. Turning back to the two bickering females who were still trying to claim the seat next to Sasuke he decided to save them the trouble and everyone else in the class from losing their hearing.

"The blondie was in the door first". For the first time since they were yelling about who got to sit in the seat next to Sasuke the two wannabe ninjas turned and saw Naruto who was sitting at the same able as THEIR Sasuke.

"See billboard I was here first."

"LIAR!" screaked the pinkie as she pulled back her fist ready to pummel this heathen who denied her, her right to sit next to her Sasuke. As she slamming her fist to show this heathen what true love is her fist was caught in his hand and a kunai was pressed against her neck ready to end her at a moment's notice.

"I would suggest that you don't try to hit me for no reason forehead" replied Naruto as he inched the kunai closer to her neck drawing blood. '_Intimidation checked_.'

'_Troublesome blondes' _guess who.

'_sc-scary' _thought Choji as he pulled out another bag of chips.

'_Haha. That's right dominate that bitch' _was what was running through Kiba's head.

'_Na-N-Naruto? I wonder if he remembers me?' _were the thoughts of one Hinita as she just looked down at her hands when a blush crept up onto her face.

'…' Shino.

'_Better forehead than me'_

'_Thank you I will never forget this' _cried Sasuke.Someone stopped his fangirls, the impossible.

'_Mother told me that I shouldn't talk to him. She was right he is a demon' _were the thoughts of one Sakura who was seconds away from releasing herself where she stood.

During all this commission their teacher who had a scarred nose and wore his hair in a ponytail walked in "Hel- BOTH OF YOU GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER NOW. SAKURA SIT ACROSS THE ROOM NOW" exclaim Ikura with his infamous Big Head Justu. "Both are you are to see me after class is that clear." "Yes sensei" chimed both Naruto and sakura.

After class

Class was boring was the only thing going through Naruto's mind. Who need to learn about the history of the clan wars? This was only his first day but he was already in trouble cause of something that wasn't his fault. The teacher probably hated him just like everyone else hated him. This was going to be a long 4 years. RIIINNNGGG at least he could leave.

"Naruto and Sakura both of you stay here" there goes that chance. After the room emptied Ikura called both Naruto and Sakura down to in front of his desk. "Now both of you I want you to tell me what happen earlier today and why Naruto was holding a kunai to your neck Sakura."

"Well sensei I was sitting in the chair next to Sasuke-kun because I won the race with Ino-pig today and he pushed me out of my seat. And when I tried to get it back he put a kunai to my throat S-Sensei" replied Sakura with tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"YOU'RE A LIAR." Screamed Naruto "First of you lost the race and second off I was sitting there before you even came. You was trying to hit for no reason."

"wahwah" cried Sakura hiding from Naruto behind Iruka "Stop being mean to me I never did anything to you."

"Why you…" cried out Naruto trying to get to Sakura and teach her how you shouldn't lie.

'_Why the demon. I don't see what Hokage-sama sees in it. He's trying to harm a student already.' _"Naruto you shouldn't lie, you're only going to get in more trouble."

"Bu-But I'm not lying Sensei she is."

"Naruto just tell the truth and apologize otherwise you're just going to get into more trouble." Naruto was at a lost here he was telling the truth and this pink hair bitch starts crying and gets the teacher to take her side even if it was a lie. It seems everybody was out to get him except the Hokage and the people at Ichiraku. Why couldn't anything go his way?

"Naruto-san is telling the truth" replied Sasuke surprising everyone there as he open the door and calmly walked in.

"SASUKE-KUN" screech Sakura her fake tears all but forgotten as she jumped up trying to hug her 'knight in shining armor, who was going to rescue her from the demon'.

"I sat next to Naruto-san because I didn't want them fighting over who was going to sit over next to me, when the Ino and Sakura barged in with Ino winning the race. They made it to the desk and Sakura tried to hit Naruto-san when he caught her fist and you know the rest from there." Replied Sasuke.

'_I guess he's not a demon. A demon wouldn't have told the truth and he didn't actually try to kill her he just scared the shit out of her. Did the village make a mistake?' _"Sakura, I'm disappointed in you."

"But Sensei" replied sakura with real tears coming to her eyes instead of crocodile tears like the last time.

"You have a two hour detention all next week now leave I have to get things ready for tomorrow." Sakura just walked out of class with tears streaming down her face, how was she going to tell her parents about this. It wasn't even the first week of school yet and she had already gotten into trouble. Sasuke just walked out of class he repaid the blond from keeping his fangirls away. Maybe Itachi-nee-san would help him with his shurikenjustu. Naruto seeing that his new friend was leaving started to chase after him but not before he heard Iruka muttering a combination to himself 21-31-07.

Outside of the building Naruto jogged up to Sasuke who was walking away towards his home. "Thanks for back there, I almost got in trouble." "Don't worry about it, it was the least that I can do since you kept those two annoyances away from me."

"No problem. They needed to shut up anyhow, they were hurting my ears. So do you want to be friends?"Sasuke just looked at Naruto trying to grasp the concept of friends. All he really knew about was training and trying to impress his dad. Were friends even important? "I'll even keep the fangirls away from you" said Naruto trying to sweeten the deal. That settle it for Sasuke friends were important for the things you couldn't do. "Sure. Want to come to my house to train."

"Where is it?" Naruto tried not to let his nervousness show. Parents usually didn't like him for some reason and always tried to hurt him. "Won't your parents care?"

"Well my dad might but my mom and brother won't. We're not going to see my dad were going to see my brother."

"Why not your dad wouldn't he be a better person to train you?" asked Naruto not noticing Sasuke's face cringing at that statement. "My dad is the clan head so he's probably busy. But my brothers strong he's in ANBU and he's only 13. He explains it way easier than my dad does.

"Wow. Maybe he'll teach us something that is actually useful unlike of what we learn in the academy."

Arriving at the front gate of the compound the duo made their way to Sasuke house. "Wait right here I'm going to see if my brother here right now" replied Sasuke as he went inside to find Itachi. "Hello Sasuke how was school today." "It was good mom, I made a new friend today". "Really? Who is this person?" asked Mikoto "His name is Naruto. You know the one who pranks everybody."

"Oh well have a good time playing. Itachi is in his room if you were wondering." "Thanks mom." '_Hopefully sasuke doesn't pick up Naruto bad habit. I hope the other clans don't think we're trying to pull something. It was hard enough after the Kyuubi attack now some of them might think that we're trying to control him'_ though Mikoto.

Sasuke was walking to Itachi's room wondering if he would have time to train today. Pushing open the door he saw that his brother was about to exit the window "Wait Itachi-neesan can you help train me and my friend today."

'_Friend?'_ "Sure I have time today. Meet me at the lake ok I'm going to see if Shishu will come to help you and this friend" "Thanks nee-san" replied a happy Sasuke as he left. '_This will be interesting' _thought Itachi.

"Naruto follow me" said Sasuke as he shot out of the house. "Ah, hey wait up." Shouted Naruto as he started to pursue his new friend.

When they reach the lake with Sasuke lightly panting and Naruto still looking as fresh as a daisy they were meted with both Itachi and Shishu. "I thought that you only had one brother Sasuke?" "I do that my brother" pointing at Itachi "and that's his best friend Shishu" he finished pointing at the other Uchina. "Sasuke you know it's impolite to point" said Shishu who had Sasuke in a headlock and was give him a knuckle sandwich. "I'm Shishu of the shunshin consider the fastest person In the Uchina clan and you could argue the fastest person in Kohona." "My name is Itachi and I'm consider the prodigy of the clan Naruto."

"Weasel it's you!" replied Naruto throwing himself at Itachi ignoring the confused look that both Sasuke and Shishu was giving him while he gave Itachi a hug. "Whose weasel" asked Sasuke "MY brother isn't a weasel."

"The name weasel is my code name for the ANBU but don't tell anyone no one is supposed to make the connection about who I am. Keep it secret next time will you Naruto." "Oops, sorry about that" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "How did you know that my brother?" "Oh he use to keep the mobs away from me on my birthday and also the fact the he's one of the mask guys that always catches me whenever I do a prank or when I steal from one of the shops." "Why do you steal can't you just buy the stuff." Asked a curious Sasuke "You also do know that it's illegal right?" "Ahh well you see…"

"That is alright, but I think it's time to train don't you two think" Itachi butted in with a smirk. 'How about shurikenjustu." "YES!"

"What's shurikenjustu" "Well Naruto shurikenjustu is…" "Let me tell him Itachi I'm bored just standing here listening to you talk" said a forgotten Shishu. "Follow me Naruto I'm going to help you catch up with them." When both Naruto and Shishu walked into another clearing Shishu turned around and gave Naruto his pocket full of kunai, and shuriken. "The ones that are shaped like a star are the shuriken and the other ones are kunai. I'm personally better at kunai than shuriken that's more like Itachi's fort and Sasuke been doing this for about a year already so to catch you up I'm going to teach you a real quick way to get better that most ninjas don't do. I'm going to throw things at you and you're going to have to throw the kunai and shuriken at them to knock them out of the air, if you move you're going to have to give me 10 pushups and 10 sit-ups ok."

"Will this really help me catch up to them in time?" "Kid if this doesn't help you catch up within a year I'll give you advice on how to not get caught for those pranks that you are notorious for." "DEAL. WHEN DO WE GET STARTED" "NOW" exclaim the uchina as he threw a twig at Naruto at a speed that surprised Naruto and caused him to move out way. "Naruto what did I say about moving?" "Sorry sensei but I wasn't ready and I didn't want to get hit." "Naruto the sense to dodge is good and all but for this assignment you are not allowed to move, you won't get punish if it hits you only if you move ok. Also you should always be ready. So give me ten and we're going to do this for an hour ok." "YES SIR."

Hour Later

After Naruto had run out of shuriken and kunai from throwing them all Shishu had showed him the proper form to throw them and since he was trying to make Naruto better a kunai than shuriken he had switch Naruto's pile from 20 kunai to 20 shuriken to 30 and 10 respectably. It seemed that Naruto had a knack at kunai as he was already able to his 2 of the twigs out of the air during each set while he was only able to make a glancing blow with the shuriken here and there. As the two were walking back to where Itachi and Sasuke were Naruto was amazed as he saw Sasuke throw two shuriken at the same time as the both landed in the bulls-eye in a target marker. "How come I didn't get a target while we were practicing?" "What do you mean kiddo you did get a target, a moving target do you think somebody is just going to let you throw a weapon at them while they stand still and let you? Don't kid yourself, no one is going to do that. But don't tell Sasuke that you're throwing at moving objects just tell him that you throwing at a target like him." "IS that because deception is key to the ninja life Shishu?" "Exactly. I'll make a ninja of you yet."

"Is it time yet Shishu? Ok Sasuke and Naruto come here in the middle. You two are to fight in hand to hand combat with any style you have and Naruto since you probably won't have any style just do what seems natural and me and Shushi will try to find a style for you ok." "Yes Itachi" replied our blond friend.

With Itachi standing in the middle of the field with Naruto in front of the lake and Sasuke right before the forest. "No weapons and the match is over when I say over. Am I clear?"

"Yes Itachi-san/nee-san"

"Hajima" Naruto rushed forward trying to impress his new teacher proving that he was better at something by winning the fight in one punch. Pulling his arm back when he reached Sasuke he swung only to see himself on the ground facedown with Sasuke holding his punching hand behind his back to a breaking point and placing a foot on his back. "Break it up Sasuke wins this round. Sasuke good job reacting to how Naruto initial response and Naruto don't just rush forward think about what you were doing. Plan you actions. Now round two out of five. Hajima" said Itachi as he backed away from the fight.

This time Naruto ran up to Sasuke before jumping up going for a haymaker. Sasuke thinking it was the same move again tried to repeat the same move but didn't take into consideration the extra momentum that Naruto had gain from his jump. When Naruto arm was grabbed he twisted his hand so that he was grabbing onto Sasuke wrist before using his momentum to swing Sasuke off of his feet and throwing him closer to the forest where he started to chase him without giving any time for sasuke to get on his feet. While Sasuke was trying to get up Naruto tackle him and slammed him into a tree. "Break it up. Naruto wins this time. Sasuke while you had a good idea but you should never try the same move twice try to stay creative. Naruto good job on using a grappling move to make Sasuke lose his sense of balance. Now round three out of five hajima"

This time instead of Naruto charging like before Sasuke ran up and tried to punch him only to hit air as Naruto ran around him. When he tried to tackle Sasuke from the side Sasuke took a step back and punched Naruto in the head causing him to crash to the ground only to spring up from the punch trying to kick Sasuke in the knees. Sasuke letting himself fall to the floor rolled onto his back and kicked up with both feet connecting to Naruto chin causing his body to fly up and to slip into darkness.

"…ello….Hello. Anyone home?"

"Where am I?" ask Naruto as he got up looking and trying to see where he was at when the memories hit him. "So did I lose?"

"Yea Naruto" replied Shishu" you were out for about 3 minutes. We're going to stop for the day and get you checked out to make sure you don't have a concussion alright" with that he picked Naruto up and shunshin towards the hospital.

Next Day

After he had been released from the hospital Naruto had went home. The next day when Naruto arrived at the academy he was once again the first person there. Deciding that this was going to be the usual he once again sat in the same seat he had took the day before and put his head down hoping to get a few more minutes of rest. Waking up to Iruka-sensei calling his name he was pleasantly surprised that to find out that Sasuke was sitting next to him and the nuisances know as Sakura was sitting across the room at him staring at Sasuke but when she saw his gaze immediately shift he attention to the front.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here sensei" maybe this day would be more interesting than the last.

He was wrong. While the day was slightly better seeing that they had gone outside today even if they only had run a lap around the field. Most of the day however the Iruka-sensei had just explain to them what they were going to learn this year which was all history and basic math. How was any of this going to affect them it's not like any of the ninja's from back then are still alive.

Somewhere on a Battleground.

Kakuzu was standing over target that had manage to take one of his hearts about to prepare the last strike to decapitate before he would then replace his heart with the new one.

"Your bounty is going to help out my bank account rather well but know how about that heart of your-Achoo. I guess I won't be taking you heart today, Ohwell can't as long as I get my money I'll be happy.

Back in Konoha

An unaware Naruto was happily walking with Sasuke to the training ground that they had sparred in yesterday when two swirls of leaves showed up revealing both Itachi and Shishu. When they had appear Shishu tossed a scroll at Naruto while Sasuke caught a scroll that Itachi had threw at him. "That's a taijustu Naruto and Sasuke that's the steps for the **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** the signs are Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-tiger the steps inside also tell you how to form your chakra and what to do with it. Im going to stay with Sasuke and Shishu is going to help Naruto."

"Naruto follow me were going to where we train yesterday"

When both student and teacher got to their own field Shishu turned around and started to explain what he was going to teach Naruto. "Alright, so the thing is while watching you fight with Sasuke yesterday I was able to get a grip on your preferred fighting style."

"What do you mean preferred fighting style I don't have any form all I did was just attack."

"Exactly! You see you fought in a way that was natural to you and doing what your body is good at. From watching you I could tell that a defensive fighting style wouldn't work well for you seeing how you rushed into the fight and stayed offensive most of the time. Also I was able to tell that you prefer to attack at weak points from when you circle Sasuke when you tackle him from the side, and lastly you unpredictable and put up feints such as the time when you jumped out to punch Sasuke but the reality was you were setting it up so that Sasuke could grab you and you could throw him into the ground. The style I got for you incorporates all that. It's an offensive style that revolves around feints. When you try to slug someone with your right hand you are actually preparing to kick them in the back on the knee with your left foot. However to make this work we're going to have to fix a few flaw in it. We have to keep your unpredictability in it so that no two moves are the same if you go for the hit with your right hand and they are expect a kick to the knee, I want you to slam that person with your right hand use every opening you can."

Naruto just stared at his teacher with his mouth hanging open just thinking about the prospect of what he could do with a taijustu style like this.

"However" interrupted Shishu snapping Naruto of his dreams of taking down armies singlehandedly "you're not condition for this style yet so give me as many pushups as you can in a minute. Ready now go." Naruto dropped to his chest and started doing as many pushups as he could. "Pace yourself don't go all fast your just going to tire yourself out." Naruto started to slow himself as he notice what Shishu was true as he started to fill a burn in his muscles. "Alright stop. You did 23 which is good but can be better. Now give as many sit-ups as you can in a minute.

By the time Shishu had finish testing Naruto on his physical performance Naruto was dripping with sweat. Shishu just looked at his clip board and looked at Naruto performance so far. At the moment he was on his thirty-seventh lap around the clearing. Doing the minute test for each exercise Naruto was able to do 23 push-up, 19 sit-up, 32 squats, 7 pull-ups, and 27 lunges with his right leg, and 25 with his left leg. For testing for the maximum he was able to do for each set Naruto was able to do 30 push-ups max 30 sit-ups max 50 squats max 10 pull-ups max 40 lunges with both legs max, planking for 1minute and 43 second, running in place for 30 minute until Shishu told him to stop and to do laps. Here was Naruto running for about 2 and a half hours and he still didn't seem tired. When naruto had been on his tenth lap Shishu had given Naruto his kunai pouch and told him to block the sticks that he was going to throw at him by knocking them out of the air with the weapons. That had been over two hours ago and Naruto was still going strong. Calling for Naruto to stand in front of him, he could tell that Naruto was tired. His shirt was soaked with his sweat and his normal spiky hair was slicked down from it with some remains of the twigs in it that Naruto was unable to stop. "Alright, good job today. Every day I want you to do four sets of 30 push-up, sit-up-squats, and lunges. Try to get your pull-up to 20 and your planking to 2 minutes. Now one last test for today. Stay here will I'll be right back" disappearing in a shunshin only, to comeback with a box full of chopsticks. "This box has 200 chopsticks I'm going to throw them at you and I want you to dodge them. Everyone that hits you I want you to call out that number begin" leaving no time for Naruto to get his bearings he disappear in a flash of leaves and then the first chop stick flew and landed right next to Naruto's foot. When it was over Naruto had dodge 90 chopsticks while the rest had hit him. With Shishu appearing before Naruto "Alright you did a good job dodging all of those. I was throwing the slightly faster than you could run so around high gennin speeds. When we get to low chunnin speed and you can dodge over 100 of them that's when I'll start teach the taijustu style. Any questions?"

"Ummm what if it doesn't have to do with this but something else at school."

"Go ahead."

"Um how are gennin teams set up? Iruka-sensei talked about how we had to go through the academy first to become Gennin and how we were going to be placed on teams of 4. 3 gennin and 1 jonin, but how do they choose who goes with who?"  
"I wish I could tell you but its classify information." Seeing Naruto looking dejected Shishu butted in "But I'm pretty sure that that the information is at the academy just look in your teacher's office." And with that Shishu shunshin both of them to Naruto's place. "Tomorrow me and Itachi might be busy so if that's so just do the exercise and juggle rocks to improve your hand-eye coordination." "Ok Sensei, I have to get ready to make a run tonight so' I'll see you soon." After the leaves from the shunshin had fell down Naruto closed the door and got ready to take a shower. '_This is going to be just like pranking.'_

12AM Wednesday

One of the routine ANBU that were out making sure that nothing was out of place jumped across a ledge from house to house. Underneath that ledge we see our blond friend silently stalking his way to the academy. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a black shirt with a dark blue bandana covering his blond hair. Arriving at the academy '_This seems to easy shouldn't there supposed to be a guard or something?' _Using his lock pick set Naruto sulked over to the door trying to blend in with the shadows as he fiddle with the door knob. Making his way to his class room he was surprised to find that the door was open. Walking up to his teacher's desk he looked through the drawers finding nothing of interest. Moving to the next drawer, he still found nothing until he reached the filing cabinet. It was grey and had a lock on it and loomed over his head. '_Thank you Iruka-sensei for speaking out loud when you think no-one can hear you.'_ Putting in the combination 21-31-07 the lock click open and Naruto started to look through the papers with added vigor. '_This is where all the good stuff is' _looking through the papers Naruto found lesson plans and test questions and key for the whole first year. Taking out the scrolls he had brought out just in case he found something he wanted to write Naruto started to copy the questions and answers to the all of the test. Looking around for anything else that might interest him a slip of paper caught his eye which noted the basic teams that would most likely happen. Written down was a team for trackers, assault, search and destroy, information gathering, and a whole bunch of other ones but the one that caught his attention was the one that stated the top shinobi, the top kunoichi, and the dead last of the class_. No-one really expects me to exceed, well maybe jiji, the only way which both me and Sasuke can get on the same team is if I act like the dead last while Sasuke becomes the top shinobi in our class. _Deciding that he had enough information Naruto put everything back how he found it and left out the same way he went in remembering to lock the door behind him. When he got home and put everything away he saw that the clock was at 2:30. Hoping for the best Naruto went to sleep. This was going to be his biggest prank yet. Everyone is going to think that he's the dope while actually he stronger than them all. Deception is key to a ninja right?

3 day later

Naruto was walking toward the academy happy with himself. Nobody had suspected a thing. Sure some of them were wondering why he was late that day but he was able to meet a new friend named Shino by instead of smashing a bug that was on his arm he had scooped it up into his hand. They had become quick friends after that, well at least Naruto thought so since Shino rarely talked unless it was at a logical time.

Sitting in the class room and once again being the first one there Naruto went to his seat and layed his head down waiting till people started to come in. Sasuke sure was surprised that day when he had told him his plan.

**Flashback no Justu**

"Hey Sasuke how do you blow fire out of your mouth."

"I just access my chakra form the seals for the justu and blow out fire. Why you ask?"

"I was just wondering. How do you access you chakra if it is your first time."

Showing Naruto how to perform the ram seal and what to look for it only took Naruto about 5 minutes to draw out his chakra for the first time. Forcing all 361 tenketsu open. "Thanks Sasuke so what's the signs for the fire justu."

"It's a rite of passage for us Uchiha. It signifies when we are coming to age when we master it. So sorry but I can't teach you unless I have permission." Apologized Sasuke.

"Ah that's ok. But I sort of been meaning to tell you something. You know how I steal and do pranks all the time."

"Yea, still don't know why you do that when you know it's illegal."

"Well anyhow so this morning I broke into the academy and I have all the test and answers for the whole year."

Sasuke couldn't even respond from his mouth hanging open so wide. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" he suddenly shouted "This way we can both be the top of the class. We can destroy them all."

"Well about that I sort of decide to be the dobe." Sasuke head whipped back so fast you hear him pop his neck. "Well to even out the teams they make the top shinobi and top kunoichi team up with the dead last. This way both of us can be on the same team and will be leagues better than the rest."

"This is whY I SAID YOU'RE A GENIUS"

"IT BE THE BIGGEST PRANK EVER" the two academy students just rolled on the ground clutching their side while the holler in laughter.

**Flashback no Justu: Kai**

"..aruto. Naruto. Wake up Naruto" lifting his head from his dream Naruto say Iruka standing above him.

"Where is everyone sensei?"

"It's Saturday. You don't have school on Saturday or Sunday" '_we at least that explain why no-one was here'_ "Then why are you here sensei?" "I have to grade test. Go out and play I'll see you on Monday ok."

"Alright sensei" getting up and walking outside Naruto stood puzzle about what he was going to do _'well I guess it's off to see jiji'_ with that Naruto headed to the hokage tower.

**thats it for this chapter. This chapter was majorly to just signify how Naruto and Sasuke friendship starts. I'll update around the end of October hopefully.**


End file.
